Crystal Tears
by soupus
Summary: JONAS FIC. Love. Lust. Sex. Drugs. Betrayal. Cutting. Crying. Cheating. Addiction. Everyone gets a taste of each other and everyone gets to cry their own set of Crystal Tears. Fan Zone Poll Alert! You pick what happens in every chapter! Get to voting!
1. Chapter 1

**The votes are in!**

**Nam: Stella**

**Location: Cali**

**Fame status: Yes**

**Slash/Femslash: Yes**

**Rating: Mature**

**Demi involvement: Yes**

**Love interest order: Joe, Nick, Kevin.**

**Throughout the story there will be more voting for which boy you want so don't think this is fixed as of now…

* * *

**

"Boys come on, they're almost here!" Denise yelled up to her sons.

The four boys came tumbling down the stairs.

Joe was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark gray Police shirt and white Creative Recreation sneakers. Kevin was in grey skinny jeans, black boots and a black button down while Nick had on a white t-shirt and green skinny jeans. On his feet rested black converse.

"Mom why are they moving in again?" Joe asked Denise.

"Nathan is going to be going to school here."

"Ok, how does his girlfriend fit into this?"

"Stella has been living with them since she was fifteen. Her parents were close friends with your aunt and uncle and they passed away so they took Stella in."

"Why can't she just stay with Aunt Mary and Uncle Scott?"

"Because they are going to be doing some business outside of the country."

"And she isn't going to go to school?"

"She got college credit while she was in high school and is taking a year off before starting at a university."

"Are they going to be sleeping in the same room?"

"That wouldn't be appropriate Joseph. No, Stella is getting her own room. Frankie will now have somebody added to the bottom bunk of his room."

"Mom not again," Nick said.

"Don't worry Nick; Nathan is going to be sharing with Frankie."

"A new roommate, cool!" Frankie yelled.

The front door opened and Paul walked in with Nathan and Stella.

"Hi honey!" Denise said happily as she hugged her nephew. "This must be Stella; she is even more beautiful than described."

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Jonas."

"It's our pleasure to have you here and please call me Denise."

"I've been trying to get her to call me Paul the entire ride here but she still calls me Mr. Jonas," Paul said.

"Stella has a politeness problem," Nathan said, putting his arm around her and kissing her head.

"Well Nathan you remember the boys don't you?"

"Yeah, Nick, Joe and Kevin. It's been a while guys."

"Sure has," Kevin said, giving his cousin a quick hug. The other boys did the same and gave Stella a welcoming nod.

"This is my girlfriend Stella."

"Stella this is…"

"Nick, Joe and Kevin. I know who you guys are; I have a lot of friends back home that are obsessed."

"Might you be one of those obsessed girls?" Joe asked.

Nathan chuckled at Joe's question.

"Trying to hit on my girl Joe?"

"Naw man, I'm just playing around."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you guys," Stella said.

"Ok well Stella why don't you follow me up to your room and Frankie take Nathan up to yours."

Denise and Stella started up the stairs and Nathan and Frankie walked down the hall to Frankie's room.

"So she's…" Kevin started.

"So pretty," Nick said.

"For real, Nathan is lucky."

"What do you guys think of Nathan?"

"Still looks like an asshole," Joe said bluntly.

"Leave it to Joe…"

"To tell the truth," Joe finished. "Come on, that guy has been a dick since he was in diapers. How he landed a girl like that is beyond me."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap before dinner," Nick said.

He walked up the stairs, talking two steps at a time and disappeared into his room.

"Xbox?" Kevin asked Joe.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"So I hope this room is ok," Denise said as she and Stella walked into Stella's new room.

"Yeah it's great."

"The room came with a queen sized bed, a large closet, a tall dresser, desk and a balcony.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you."

"Ok well the bathroom is down the hall, Nathan is downstairs in Frankie's room which is right next to Paul and my room and you have Joe, Nick and Kevin up here."

"Ok."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Denise smiled once more and walked out of the room.

Stella looked around the room once more before starting to unpack her stuff. Once everything was set in place she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Man you are weak," Nathan said to Joe.

He had joined Joe and Kevin in the living room once he had settled in.

"Whatever."

Joe sat back and let Nathan finish his trash-talking session.

"So how long have you and Stella been together?" Kevin asked.

"Two years."

"Is she younger than you?"

"By a year."

"So she's my age?" Joe asked.

"Yep. Don't get any ideas buddy, she's mine."

"A little territorial are we?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Nick walked out of his room and next door to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he started downstairs but saw Stella's door slightly open.

He softly knocked.

"_Come in_," Stella said.

He walked into the room and she was already showered and dressed. She was blue jeans, a bohemian style top and high top pumas. Her hair was parted to the side and waved, her bangs hanging over her forehead.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hi."

"You settled in yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already finished unpacking." She noticed he was standing in the doorway. "You can come into my room Nick, I don't bite."

He chuckled.

"Sorry. I just don't want to get too close because I know Nathan is strict when it comes to his girlfriends."

"That I know," she said, her tone slightly sad. "Come in though, he's not up here and I promise I'll protect you if the demon comes up."

Again he chuckled and sat down next to her.

"So what do you think of the room?"

"The bed is very soft," she said with a giggle.

Nick bounced up on it.

"Why yes it is."

He stood up, walked to the foot of the bed and jumped onto it.

"Man, want to switch rooms?" he asked.

"No way, this one is all mine."

"Please?" He pouted.

"Your Jonas good looks don't work on me."

"Man and I here I thought I had everyone."

She crinkled her nose and got up.

"So I know this is a question girls usually don't ask but can I see your room? I'm interested in knowing what a teen heartthrob's room looks like."

"Yes you may, follow me."

She followed him out of the room and into his.

"Wow it's so… neat."

"You should see Joe's; it looks like a hurricane went through it."

"It happens."

She jumped on his bed as he did with hers.

"This isn't so bad but I do see why you want mine."

"Ha ha." He laid down next to her. "You know you're pretty cool. When you walked into the house I thought you were going to be some uptight little princess."

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

"Well you're Nathan's girlfriend."

"Ok?" she said with a hint of confusion.

"You see Nathan has always been kind of… how do I word this correctly… he's always been an asshole and his other girlfriends that we met were, well bitches. You are so sweet though."

"You've only known me for an hour, how do you know I'm not putting up a front?"

"Because I know things and you… you're nice."

"Well you're right Nick. I am nice."

"Then why are you with Nathan?"

"Because she loves me."

They turned around and Nathan stood in the doorway with Joe and Kevin.

"And honestly Nick I don't see why you have to ask my girlfriend a question like that." He looked from Nick to Stella. "Why are you guys in here alone anyways?" he asked.

"I was just showing her my room."

"Why would you want to show her your room?"

"I asked to see it," Stella said, quickly getting up.

"We're leaving for dinner guys so let's move out," Kevin said.

Stella walked to Nathan and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Joe waited for them to walk out of the room before going over to Nick.

"Dude what the hell were you thinking bringing Nathan's girl into your room? You know how he is."

"The girl can choose what she wants to do you know. She's really nice."

"Well you better back off because you do not want to get into it with Nathan, it hurts too much," Joe said, remembering the time he and Nathan got into a tussle and Joe had a black eye for a week.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"_Joe! Nick! Come on!_" Paul yelled from downstairs.

They looked at each other then walked down.

* * *

"You guys are so sweet together," Denise said to Nathan and Stella over dinner.

They looked like they were perfect for each other.

Nathan was tall and had chiseled features. His honey almond colored hair made a great combination with his bright green eyes and his smile was award winning.

Stella had exotic features with long brown hair. She definitely had some Hispanic in her and someone in her family must have been tall because she was near 5'8.

"Thanks," Stella said happily.

"We're perfect for each other," Nathan said.

Everyone agreed, even the boys were starting to believe it. Nathan held the door open for Stella and made sure she was securely in his arms wherever they were. He looked like the perfect gentleman with her.

"Goodnight kids," Denise said to the kids as they walked upstairs. "Um, Nathan your room is downstairs."

"I'm just going to say goodnight to Stella."

"That's fine then," she said with a smile.

They walked upstairs.

"Night guys," Stella said to Joe and Kevin before they walked into their rooms. "Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight," Nick said.

She smiled and walked into her room with Nathan.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked angrily.

"What? I was saying goodbye to the guys."

"Yeah, well why did you smile at Nick?"

"Because that's the nice thing to do."

"Well why were you guys alone in his room earlier today?"

"We were just talking Nathan, calm down."

"Calm down? Gosh you're such a slut. All you do is flirt!"

"I wasn't flirting with him; we were getting to know each other."

"Oh yeah? Since when did getting to know each other involve lying on a bed together?"

"Nathan I don't want to have this conversation with you now or ever so please…"

Nathan advanced to her and slapped her across the face.

"You listen to everything I have to say. You're mine bitch, remember that."

She took a deep breath and turned back to him.

"When did you turn into this monster?"

"I'm not a monster, you're just stupid."

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? I try so hard to be nice…"

_SLAP_

"You want to be nice? Stop flirting with every guy you see."

"But I don't…" he raised his hand again. "I'm sorry."

"Take your clothes off."

"Not tonight Nathan, please."

"Did you just say no to me?"

"I just don't think tonight is a good idea for it."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then."

He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.

"Goodnight."

He stormed out of the room.

Looking like a perfect couple didn't always make you one. This had been happening for over a year now. Nathan noticed he had a certain control of Stella. She was living with him and could kick her out at any moment. He got jealous if she looked at another guy or a guy looked at her. She wasn't allowed to have male friends and seeing her with Nick tonight made his blood boil. Stella wanted to get away but she couldn't. She had to deal with this every night and all she wanted was for somebody to save her.

* * *

**As of right now who would you like Stella with?**

**Nick**

**Joe**

**Kevin**

**Nathan**

**Please review guys! A lot of you have it on your favorites and alerts list and if you voted PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe is currently in the lead with ten votes, Nick comes next with nine and Kevin is hitting a low two… you guys should be ashamed of yourselves! What do people have against Kevin?**

**Have fun reading… and reviewing…**

"Good morning Stella, how did you sleep yesterday?" Denise asked Stella when she walked into the kitchen.

"Well she has the most comfortable bed in the house, I'm pretty sure she slept good," Nick said.

Stella let out a small laugh.

"I slept great Denise."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well take a seat next to Nick and I'll serve you a plate."

"Thank you."

Stella sat down next to Nick and he turned and smiled.

"Are you an early morning guy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. To be honest though I just wanted to have some alone time with you before Nathan woke up."

"I see you're sneaky."

"That I am. He just kind of cut our conversation short yesterday."

"Yeah, he did."

"So you already have college credits?"

"I took a lot of AP classes in high school so I'm pretty ahead."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"I think you mean pretty dorky."

"No way. Its cool you're smart."

"Thanks. Nathan doesn't think so though."

"Really?"

"Yeah he thinks I need to chill and let him get ahead."

"So he's intimidated by you?"

She shrugged.

"And what about you? Are you planning on being a pop star for the rest of your life?"

"No. I actually want to run for president."

"Wow, that's amazing and inspiring. I'm sure you'll make it. You have a good head on your shoulders. Maybe I'll be your vice president."

"Id be honored to campaign with you."

She smiled and nudged him with her head.

"You're really sweet Nick. I'm surprised you're single."

"I guess my busy life doesn't let me settle down."

"I hope one day you find the girl for you."

He nodded and Joe stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well somebody is up early," Denise said as the sleepy-eyed Joe sat down across from Stella.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea but if it happens again tonight Stella has to go."

"Why her?" Nick asked defensively.

"Because I've slept perfectly fine until she moved in."

"But that doesn't..."

"Nick he's joking," Stella said.

"Oh, right."

"So Stella Nathan starts school today, are you going to stay here?"

"I guess. I really wanted to familiarize myself with the city."

"No problem, The Jonas Brothers shall be your tour guides," Kevin said as he entered the kitchen.

"Is that safe? You guys going out in public?"

"Big Rob will come with us."

"Big Rob?"

"He's our bodyguard."

"Cool."

"What is?"

Everyone turned to see a fully dressed Nathan.

"I'm going out with the boys today."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, you're going to be in school so we are going to take her around the city," Kevin said.

"She's coming with me to school."

"But she has nothing to do there."

"She can wait in the library. Sweetie didn't you say you wanted to come to school with me?" He looked at Stella and the look in his eyes spoke to her.

"He's right; I'll just go with him."

"Good, go get dressed."

She obeyed and left the kitchen.

"Nathan she can stay, it's all right," Denise said.

"She'll be fine with me Aunt D."

Denise nodded and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Dude don't make her go to school with you, she's going to die of boredom," Joe said.

"No she won't. She wants to come."

"It didn't look like she wanted to."

"She's my girlfriend and I know what she wants." Nathan grabbed a muffin and headed upstairs.

"Ok is it me or did Stella not excited about going with Nathan?" Joe asked.

"She definitely doesn't want to go."

"Guess she doesn't have a choice."

* * *

Nathan burst into Stella's room as she pulled her shirt on.

"Were you planning on going out with them?" Nathan asked her.

"I didn't know I was supposed to go with you to school."

"Of course you are. I'm not going to leave you alone with them."

"But Nathan you're classes are three hours long. I won't see you for hours."

"Well then you better take something to entertain yourself with."

"It's not fair," she said under her breath but Nathan still heard her.

He yanked her hair and pulled her so her face was under his.

"You have no right to say that," he spat.

He pushed her away.

"Hurry up and get ready. I need to go."

She pulled her hair back, grabbed her purse and they left.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Joe said.

It was noon and he and his brothers had already done a quick radio show with Ryan Seacrest.

"Let's go kidnap Stella. We'll take her out and get her back before Nathan finishes. He'll never know."

"Do you know what would happen if he found out?"

"Who cares? She can't spend her first full day in LA at a school. Come on."

Kevin grabbed his car keys and they left.

* * *

Nathan had dropped Stella off at the library at seven and wasn't going to be back until five in the afternoon.

It had been five hours and she had already read a full book and gone through several magazines.

She was sitting alone in the back when somebody came up behind her.

"Don't move," they said.

She got scared.

"We are kidnapping you."

"What? Who..." She turned around to find Joe. "What are you doing here Joe?"

"We're kidnapping you."

"I can't go."

"Nathan won't be out until five, we'll have you back by then. Come on Stella."

She took a minute to think then got up.

"Promise me you'll have me back by five."

"I promise."

He took her hand and they ran out of the library.

"Yes you came!" Nick yelled when Stella got into the car.

She smiled.

"So where are my nappers taking me?"

"First lunch. We'll take this one step at a time."

"Fine with me."

Kevin started the car and they were soon at 'The Ivy'.

Paparazzo's snapped pictures of them as they walked in and got to take even more pictures when they were seated outside.

"Is this one of your girlfriends?!" they asked.

"This is really embarrassing," Stella said.

"Don't worry. I doubt they'll get a bad picture of you," Nick said.

She smiled.

"Nick you need to stop making me smile, my mouth is going to cramp up."

"I can't help it, my charm doesn't have an off and on button."

She chuckled and they got into conversation. Joe was really funny and Kevin was sweet. Nick was all around amazing. Anyone looking at him would probably think he was the love of hislife by the way he was looking at her. The truth _was_ that he was slowly but surely falling in love with her.

After lunch they showed her the local spots and where they could hang out. They took her down to Santa Barbara and walked the boardwalk where they had a few fan encounters.

"This was fun," Stella said as they walked back to the car.

"Yep, now let's get you back."

Joe offered to walk her back inside the library when they got to the campus.

"Thanks for rescuing me Joe."

"Anytime."

Stella looked at the library entrance doors and Nathan was walking in.

"Oh my god it's Nathan! Go!"

He went to run but turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at home."

He ran out the back door as Nathan got to the table.

"Why is your purse on your shoulder?" He asked.

"Just ready to go. Come on." She grabbed his hand and they left.

* * *

When they got home all three boys were seated in the living room.

"Hey Stella! How was your day?" Joe asked.

"Great, what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Well I hope you guys keep enjoying your state of nothing much-ness."

They nodded and she headed upstairs.

"So how was school?" Kevin asked Nathan.

"It was cool, a few hot girls in my classes. UCLA is a great campus for hot chicks."

"Dude, you have one beautiful girl already," Joe said.

"Are you calling my girlfriend beautiful? _My_ girlfriend?" Nathan asked, emphasizing on_ my_.

"Would you rather I call her ugly? All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be checking out other girls."

"What I do in my spare time is my buisness."

"You just told us though."

"Well don't tell Stella. I'm going to go swimming."

He disappeared down the hall and came back five minutes later in his swimming trunks.

"I'm going to be upstairs," Joe said.

"You mean you're going to be with Stella," Kevin said with a smile.

"No I don't."

"Why else would you wait for Nathan to be gone to say that?"

"In Nathan's words, what I do in my spare time is my buisness."

The three boys chuckled, Nick not so much though because he wanted to go up and talk to Stella.

"Hey," Joe said as he walked into her room.

"Hi Joe."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why would you agree to going to school with Nathan today?"

"I just um… I didn't want him to be alone."

"But he wasn't, you were."

"Well until you guys came along."

"Yeah. So did you really have fun?"

"Yeah, you guys are amazing and it's nice to know that I have such great guys looking after me, including big Rob."

"Well I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks Joe."

"I'll see you later."

She gave him a small wave and he left the room.

Stella waited for the door to close before taking out the small box from under her bed.

Stella had a secret, a secret nobody knew about, not even Nathan.

She didn't do it because it was in or to kill herself. She did it because it was the only thing she could feel anymore. Nathan had taken all her happiness away and all the smiles she put up in front of people were fake.

It hurt in the beginning but she was used to it now. She was used to the feeling of having it in her veins, the exhilaration protruded through her body and the needle pecking her skin.

As she tied the scarf around her arm she looked for a vain. Sticking the needle in was the easy part; the worse for her was actually shooting it up. She didn't want to but felt like she had to. As the liquid spread threw her body her head spun. She lied dispensed the rest into her and cleaned the syringe before putting it away.

"It'll be over soon Stella," she said to herself. "It'll be over."

* * *

Joe walked out of Stella's room but decided to extend his conversation with her. He walked back to the door but saw something that shocked him through the small crack.

He watched as Stella injected herself with the poison fluid and let it settle into her body. After putting the syringe away she whispered something to herself.

"_It'll be over soon Stella, it'll be over."_

Joe didn't know what it meant but he had to tell somebody. Stella was hurting herself and he wasn't about to let her slip away.

* * *

**Boy choice?**

**Kevin**

**Joe**

**Nick**

**Nathan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS ANOTHER FAN ZONE POLL!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really glad you guys love this story as much as I do. **

**Here are the current Jonas Poll results…**

**Nick is in the lead with about 13 or 14, Joe comes next with 7 and Kevin has 2. Again you guys suck! That was a joke, back to the story!

* * *

**

It had been three weeks since Stella and Nathan had moved in and the boys were really starting to like Stella. Their feelings towards Nathan though weren't the same.

Nathan had slowly eased off on taking Stella with him to school but there were still days he made her go.

Joe hadn't told anybody about what he had seen Stella do but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Kevin! Kevin I need to talk to you," he said as he burst through Kevin's door.

"What is it man?"

"It's Stella."

"What about her?"

"I saw her… I saw her injecting herself."

"What do you mean?"

"It was heroin."

"No way, she wouldn't do that."

"I saw it with my own two eyes Kevin."

"But she doesn't look like the junkie type."

"I don't think she does it for fun, something is driving her to do it."

"What?"

"She looked sad doing it, like she didn't want to do it. Then when she was done she said 'it'll be over soon Stella'. We need to help her Kevin."

"Yeah, of course but we can't just go up to her and tell her to stop. Maybe one of us should talk to her, like you."

"Me?"

"You're the one that saw her doing it."

"You're right. I will when she gets home."

"She's out with Demi right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Demi you have been so great," Stella said as she and Demi walked out of Jamba Juice.

"Me? I think you're the one that's been amazing."

"Thanks Demi."

Demi smiled her wide smile and they got into Stella's car.

Demi and Stella had been introduced to each other a couple of weeks back at a Disney movie premiere the boys attended. They took Stella and Nathan along and the girls hit it off from the moment they met.

Stella was glad to have a female friend and Demi promised to introduce Stella to Selena once Selena got back to California.

"I really can't wait to meet Selena. You've filled me in on so many awesome stories, she sounds so cool."

"You're going to be a great addition to our friendship."

"I don't want to impose. You guys have been friends since forever I mean…"

"Stella you won't be imposing, trust me."

Stella smiled and started to Demi's house.

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Demi asked Stella asked they got to her house.

"Nathan has this thing about making me go to school with him on Thursdays so I don't think I'll be able to see you."

"Well maybe after school. What time does he get out?"

"Five."

"I'll call you then."

She leaned over and gave Stella a kiss that was dangerously close to her lips.

"Bye Stella."

"Um, bye Demi."

Stella waited for her to go inside before leaving.

When she got home she walked straight up to her room and planned to rest a bit but Nathan was in there.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked rudely.

"I was with Demi."

"Why do you keep hanging out with that little Disney princess?"

"She's my friend Nathan."

"You didn't tell me where you were going."

"Last time I checked you weren't my father."

"Like he would have cared. You're dad was a loser, he did us a favor by dying."

"Take that back," she said sternly.

"Like you cared about him."

"Of course I did! He was my father!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

He shoved her against the wall.

* * *

Joe was in his room when he heard a loud thud against the wall connecting his and Stella's rooms. He quickly got up and ran over.

"Hey Stella are you ok?" he asked through the door.

"_She's fine!"_ Nathan yelled.

"I wasn't asking you, Stella are you ok?"

* * *

"Tell him you are fine," Nathan said to Stella, pulling her hair.

"I'm fine Joe," she said in pain.

"_You sure_."

"I'm sure Joe."

* * *

Joe went back to his room even though Stella didn't sound ok. He was watching TV when he heard the same noise again followed by the slam of her room door. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut and he wasn't sure if it was Stella or Nathan that had left.

He took a chance and walked to Stella's room.

"Stella?" he asked.

"Joe?"

The room was dark but he could see her figure sitting against the wall. He turned her bed lamp on and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," she said, her voice cracking.

"Stella what happened? Why was I hearing those noises against the wall?"

She shook her head.

"I tripped."

"Twice?"

She sniffed back a sob.

He looked down at her and noticed her shirt was riding up enough for him to see her stomach and the bruise staining it.

"He hit you didn't he?"

"I told you I tripped Joe."

"That's why you're doing the drugs too."

Her eyes shot up at him.

"What?"

"I saw you Stella. I saw you shooting up that poison."

Instead of defending herself and making up some lie she leaned into his arms.

"It helps take the pain away."

"You can't keep doing it Stella, its going to kill you."

"I can't stop."

"I'm here to help you."

He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Stella? Show me, please."

She waited a second before lifting her shirt over her head. She stayed where she was though, lying in Joe's arms as he looked down at the bruises on her body.

"Oh baby," he said, his lip quivering.

How could Nathan do this to her?

Stella was the sweetest girl Joe had ever met and seeing her like this filled him with the dangerous combination of sadness and anger.

"He's not going to touch you anymore Stella," he said as he glided his hand over her body, touching each and every mark _he_ had left on her. "I'll make sure of it."

"He owns me Joe."

"No, he doesn't. I'm telling my parents Stella, they have to know what he's doing to you."

"No, please Joe you can't."

"But Stella…"

"If he gets his hands on me he'll kill me. He's a monster Joe."

Joe pulled her up so they were face to face.

"Stella I promise he won't. You're not going to school with him anymore …"

"He'll make me."

"He won't. And you're breaking up with him."

"I can't do that Joe." she stood up. "You say these things like there's nothing to it but you don't know the situation I'm in. If I lose Nathan and his parents I'll have nobody. I have no home, no family… I don't have anything and Nathan never lets me forget it. He owns me and I can't do anything about it."

"_Stella?"_ they heard Nathan call.

"Well I can," Joe said with a look of intensity in his eyes.

The door opened and Nathan stared at the two.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" Nathan yelled, pushing Joe against the wall and keeping his hand on his neck.

"Nathan let him go!" Stella yelled.

"Have you been going behind my back and fucking my cousin?" Nathan let go of Joe and turned his attention to Stella. "Have you been fucking around with all of them slut?" he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. "I thought you loved me." he tightened his grip. "You lied to me." again he made it tighter. "You fucking whore!" he screamed before throwing her across the room. She hit her mirror and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Nick and Kevin ran into the room followed by Paul and Denise.

"What's going on?" Denise asked.

"Oh my god Stella!" Nick yelled.

He kneeled down next to her, quickly jumping up when he felt the glass cut into his skin.

"Nathan what did you do to her?" Paul asked.

"It was Joe!"

"What? Dad it wasn't! He's lying!" Joe launched himself at Nathan and they started fighting while Denise called a rescue.

Paul pulled the boys apart and told Kevin to hold Nathan back.

"I don't have to time to hear this now because Stella is seriously hurt but you two have a lot of explaining to do later."

"Rescue is on its way," Denise said.

Once the two boys calmed down Kevin ran to a hysterical Nick and pulled him away from Stella who was clearly unconscious.

The paramedics soon got there and everyone watched as they picked Stella up and carried her down to the stretcher. They had to place her face down because of the glass sticking out of her body and worked quickly, trying to keep her heart beating.

"I'm going in there with her," Nathan said.

"No you're not," Paul said.

"We can take two," a paramedic said.

"I'm going," Nick said.

Paul nodded and they jumped into the rescue.

"Come on, I'll drive, Kevin grab Frankie."

Kevin ran inside and came out with his youngest brother and they left to the hospital.

* * *

"This is Rescue 37 on our way with an eighteen year old girl with severe glass wounds, glass still present in body. Three broken ribs and possible head trauma," a paramedic said, alerting the hospital of what they were bringing. "Current state is unstable and the patient is unconscious."

* * *

Nick listened to the paramedic and everything around him started going white. The voice became muffled but at the same time distinct.

He couldn't lose Stella. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met and he was in love with her.

* * *

As Denise pulled up to the hospital she saw them rushing Stella in. She parked where she was and they ran into the hospital.

"Dad what happened? How is she?" Kevin asked.

"She's badly hurt and she slipped into a coma on her way here. I need you guys to tell me what happened in there!" Paul said to Joe and Nathan.

"Joe hit her!"

"Me? Dad I heard loud bangs against my wall and when I walked to the room I found Stella on the floor. Nathan has been hitting her dad. Her body is covered with bruises and she showed them to me. When Nathan walked in he lost it and pulled her up by her neck then through her across the room. Stella crashed into the mirror and now… now she's here," Joe said in tears.

Everyone turned to Nathan.

He was in shock. Nobody had ever known of what he did to Stella and now everyone did. He didn't know how to explain himself but he was going to try.

"He's lying!"

Nick marched up to Nathan.

"How could you? Stella might be dead and it's all your fault!" Nick pounded his fist onto Nathans face and Nathan stumbled back, blood spewing out of his nose.

Kevin held Nick back before he could take another swing and pulled him aside.

Nick collapsed into his older brothers arms.

"Kevin I'm in love with her. She can't die!"

"She's going to be all right Nick. She's going to make it."

"You weren't in there Kevin. You didn't see how they were working on her."

"Please Nicky stop crying."

Kevin kissed his brothers forehead.

"She's going to be ok; we need to pray for her ok?"

Nick nodded into Kevin's shirt.

Denise walked over and took Kevin's place while Kevin joined Joe. Paul was on the phone, and had Nathan sitting in front of him.

"Joe?"

The younger boy stayed silent.

"Joe?" Kevin asked again.

"You should have seen the bruises on her body man." Joe looked over at Nathan. "He did that to her and he didn't care." Joe turned to Kevin. "She doesn't deserve this."

Kevin put his arm around his brother.

"Nobody does."

"Then why is this happening to her?"

"Look this is affecting all of us but Nick… Joe he's in love with her."

Joe looked at Nick who was still crying hysterically. He was looking up at Denise and shaking his head as he spoke, the tears never stopping.

"I'm going to kill him Kevin."

"Joe don't say that."

"He did this to her and he's going to pay."

Joe pulled away from Kevin and walked across the waiting room and sat down alone.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

**Fan Control**** Zone**

**Jonas**** poll**

***Which boy would you like to see Stella with?**

**Kevin**

**Nick**

**Joe**

**Stella condition**

***What should be Stella's current hospital condition?**

**Coma**

**Dead (you have seen my other stories. You know I'm not scared to kill the main character…)**

**Girl love**

***There is a possibility there will be some femslash in the story so I want to know which girl you would rather see Stella with. **

**Stella and Demi**

**Stella and Selena**

**Stella and drugs**

***Should Stella still be using drugs or should she ditch the drugs?**

**Keep them**

**Ditch them**

**Keep them for a while**

**Drug habits**

***Who is going to sink into a drug pattern? PICK ALL THAT MAY APPLY!**

**Joe**

**Nick**

**Kevin**

**Stella**

**Demi**

**Selena**

**Nathan…**

***What should happen to Nathan as of right now?**

**Get kicked out of the house**

**Kept under watch by Denise and Paul**

**Involve the police**

**Think it over and cast your votes. Again thank you so much for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Love, **

**Catrina**


End file.
